Guilda dos Ladrões
A Guilda dos Ladrões (ing.Thieves Guild) é uma facção famosa e infame de ladrões que operam nas várias províncias de Tamriel. Originalmente baseada em uma guilda do sul de Hammerfell, a guilda ultrapassou muitos grupos fora da lei desorganizados em Tamriel, fazendo com que adotassem um conjunto de pequenas regras e lhes deram ordem. A guilda tem vínculos com Nocturnal, o patrono dos ladrões. 'Por jogo' *Thieves Guild (Arena) *Thieves Guild (Daggerfall) *Thieves Guild (Morrowind) *Thieves Guild (Oblivion) *Thieves Guild (Skyrim) *Thieves Guild (Online) 'Historia' Segunda Era Fundação a guilda original foi fundada em Abah's Landing, uma movimentada cidade portuária localizada na península árida de Hew's Bane no sul de Hammerfell. A data exata da fundação é desconhecida, apesar de vários anos antes 2E 549.Loremaster's Archive: Messages from Hew's Bane Em algum momento do século VI da Segunda Era, um membro conhecido como Bright Ilmund assumiu o controle da guilda. Sob a liderança de Ilmund, foi visto que ele comia alguns restos que os senhores mercantes de Abah's Landing jogavam contra ele, enquanto abalava qualquer cidadão por moedas e não podia planejar um assalto adequado, fazendo com que muitos membros saíssem. Após sua morte por volta de 2E 556, Nicolas se tornou o mestre da guilda e estabeleceu as três regras da guilda que permaneceram por séculos. Com isso, a guilda retornou à sua glória e obteve grandes lucros com as taxas dadas pelos senhores mercadores. Em 2E 582, Nicolas partiu em um assalto ao túmulo de al-Danobia, perto de Taneth, com seu conselho interno de Zeira, Edda e Daldur. Depois de não ter contornado uma das armadilhas da tumba, apenas Zeira conseguiu sobreviver, tornando-se o mestre da guilda. Magnifica Falorah então contratou a Roda de Ferro depois de descobrir os criminosos, e os enviou para o Desembarque de Abah para caçar membros da guilda e encontrar seu dote.Events of Algum tempo depois, Quen e o Vestige se juntaram à guilda depois que um assalto deles em Fulstrom Homestead foi frustrado pelo inspetor-chefe Rhanbiq. Depois de investigar as intenções da Roda de Ferro, eles descobriram que o senhor mercante Cosh era verdadeiramente Nicolas, que fingira sua própria morte. A guilda se infiltrou no casamento de Falorah e Cosh, procurando informá-la das intenções de Cosh, apesar de Rhanbiq prender todos os membros da guilda no casamento e capturar Zeira, levando-a para a Cidadela No Shira. Depois que Zeira foi libertada, a guilda contou a Falorah que Nicolas tinha o dote e a coroa de Danobia, e ela então estabeleceu conexões com a guilda. Propagação Com o tempo, a guilda se espalhou por Tamriel, tendo presença em todas as províncias. Barenziah, a Rainha deMournhold, era conhecida por ter se juntado a eles.The Real Barenziah, Book II Terceira Era Crise de Oblivion O líder da Guilda dos Ladrões neste periodo é o Gray Fox. Quarta Era Recession Crise do Dragão Durante a Crise do Dragão, o Dovahkiin tem a opção de se juntar à Guilda dos Ladrões em Skyrim. Antes dos eventos de 4E 201, a Guilda dos Ladrões em Skyrim experimentou uma diminuição na força e na sorte devido ao roubo de Mercer Frey da Chave Esqueleto do Sepulcro do Crepúsculo. No final da linha de missões da Guilda dos Ladrões em , o Dovahkiin pode se tornar o Mestre da Guilda. 'Organização' Cultura Proposito Os membros da Guilda dos Ladrões se protegem e punem ladrões desajeitados e gananciosos. Os reis dependem deles para manter os ladrões amadores fora do negócio.Confessions of a Thief Recrutamento em , o Dragonborn pode se juntar á guilda roubando Madesi's Silver Ring de sua vitrine em Riften e colocando no bolso de Brand-Shei na quest "A Chance Arrangement." Contactando 'Localidades' Cyrodiil *Waterfront *Bravil *Bruma *Castle Anvil *Chorrol *Imperial City *Leyawiin High Rock Elsweyr Skyrim *Riften **The Ratway ***The Ragged Flagon, The Ragged Flagon - Cistern Hammerfell *Abah's Landing 'Membros' Morrowind *Hassour Zainsubani *Darvam Hlaren *Aengoth the Jeweler *Allding *Estoril *Lirielle Stoine *Tongue-Toad *Yak gro-Skandar *Fothyna Herothran *Sathasa Nerothren *Hecerinde *Arathor *Bacola Closcius *Chirranirr *Sugar-Lips Habasi *Phane Rielle *Sottilde *Elmussa Damori *Hreirek the Lean *Arver Rethul *Suvryn Doves *Guldrise Dralor *Ivrosa Verethi *Balan *Hinald *Wadarkhu *Fenas Madach *Hannat Zainsubani *Frizkav Brutya *Vobend Dulfass *Vuvil Senim *Ahnassi *Ladia Flarugrius *New-Shoes Bragor *Big Helende *Both gro-Durug *Celegorn *Fandus Puruseius *Muriel Sette *Rissinia *Raflod the Braggart *Natesse *Drarel Andus *Crazy-Legs Arantamo *Gentleman Jim Stacey *Nads Tharen *Addhiranirr *Alveleg *Lucan Ostorius *Dalos Golathyn *Ather Belden *Fomesa Tharys Cyrodiil *Armand Christophe *S'Krivva *Ongar the World-Weary *Dar Jee *Luciana Galena *Orrin *Mandil *Gray Fox *A Stranger *Dro'shanji *Varon Vamori *Helvius Cecia *Ra'qanar *Glistel *Malintus Ancrus *Ancus Afranius *Amusei *Carwen *Dynari Amnis *Dovyn Aren *Fathis Ules *Hillod the Outlaw *Isleif the Open Handed *Jair *J'baana *Methredhel *Myvryna Arano *Othrelos *Ahdarji *Reman Broder *Daynas Serano *M'jaddah *Jada Skyrim *Brynjolf *Delvin Mallory *Vex *Sapphire *Mercer Frey *Karliah *Tonilia *Cynric Endell *Niruin *Rune *Thrynn *Vipir the Fleet *Garthar *Ravyn Imyan *Etienne Rarnis *Molgrom Twice-Killed *Thief 'Organizações Similares' Camonna Tong A Camonna Tong e a Guilda dos Ladrões são semelhantes, pois ambas são organizações criminosas. Uma grande diferença é que os Camonna Tong são menos honoráveis, funcionando como uma máfia em comparação com a Guilda dos Ladrões. Eles não têm o código de honra que a Guilda dos Ladrões tem e são o sindicato do crime nativo em Morrowind. Dark Brotherhood A Guilda dos Ladrões tinha uma forte conexão com a Irmandade das Trevas, e apesar de suas diferenças de propósito, ética e idéias e políticas, a Irmandade das Trevas e a Guilda dos Ladrões sempre tiveram uma boa conexão entre si.Events of The Silence Has Been BrokenEvents of Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head Isso é especialmente verdadeiro com a Dark Brotherhood e a Thieves Guild em Skyrim. Delvin Mallory, da Guilda dos Ladrões, e Astrid da Irmandade Sombria, em Skyrim, tiveram um bom relacionamento entre si em amizade e negócios..Dialogue with Delvin MalloryLetter of Credit Red Asp O Red Asp era conhecido por ser a Guilda dos Ladrões de Stand de Hallin durante a Segunda Era. Era administrado por Ufa, o Red Asp, e tinha vínculos com os Refugiados Foragidos.Crafting Motif 24: Outlaw Style en:Thieves Guild de:Diebesgilde es:Gremio de Ladrones fr:Guilde des Voleurs it:Gilda dei Ladri ja:Thieves Guild nl:Dievengilde pl:Gildia Złodziei ru:Гильдия Воров uk:Темне Братерство Categoria:Lore: Facções Categoria:Thieves Guild Categoria:Guilda dos Ladrões